Arial
by nathanttebane
Summary: AU/BL/OS - Aku selalu ada untukmu. Menatapmu dari tempatku bertahta. Membuatmu mengerti semua rasa. Karena aku adalah.../S.N/DLDR!


**Disclaimer:**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, 1999

This is just a work of pure fiction and I don't take any material profit from this work and their use.

**Warnings:**

Alternate Universe | Boys Love | Out of Character | Main!S.N - Slight!NaruHina | 3rd/Trial Point of View

…

* * *

**Don't Like? Don't Read and Just Go Back!**

* * *

…

**M**atahari mulai jatuh di kaki langit dengan dingin yang menggigit.

Beberapa kelepak burung bersayap hitam melengkapi jatuhnya senja. Menyempurnakan lukisan jingga yang terlihat memanjang di luar jendela. Sempurna. Sebuah analogi aneh untuk waktu dan suasana yang tak akan pernah sama. Dan kau masih di sana. Duduk dengan wajah sumringah seraya memeluk satu gadis mungil lainnya. Cangkir teh hangat yang mengepul menguar memberi aroma. Kau bernama Naruto, nama yang sangat sesuai dengan wajahmu yang indah dan memesona. Dan kini sebuah rona wajah yang indah terbentuk di wajahmu yang ceria.

Sebuah rona yang selalu aku lihat saat kau bersama dengan gadis mungil di sana.

Rona itu menghasilkan satu lengkung yang disebut—

—_**tawa.**_

…

**M**atahari masih bersinar pagi ini.

Kau menyambut semua itu dengan suara merdumu yang seolah mengajak angin dan alam untuk menyanyi bersamamu. Begitupun aku. Kau tahu? Aku juga bersenandung bersamamu. Menikmati alunan nada yang keluar dari bibir indahmu. Walau betapa pun kau dan aku mencoba tak akan ada yang terdengar keluar dariku. Cukup aku tahu.

Dan aku tak pernah bosan. Setiap senandung yang kau hadirkan membuat keberadaanku seakan tidak diabaikan.

Namun mendadak senandungmu berhenti. Ketika matamu menangkap satu kelebatan yang tak asing lagi.

Kereta kuda menapak di depanmu. Menyembunyikan dua sosok di dalamnya tertutup beludru. Berani bertaruh, kau pasti sangat mengenal sosok yang kini tengah bercumbu dalam kereta yang tengah melaju. Kaki kuda yang bisa disebut menapak pelan membuatmu bisa menikmati semua adegan itu. Adegan yang entah kenapa membuat wajahmu memuram dan mendadak bisu. Sosok itu. Gadis mungil yang kemarin bersamamu. Tengah bersama orang lain, saling bertautan bibir seolah tak sadar tertangkap oleh mata musim panasmu.

Aku tahu. Kusebut rasa itu,—

—_**cemburu.**_

…

**G**adis mungil itu datang keesokan harinya.

Saat matahari meninggi dan angkuh di singgasananya. Dan sepertinya ia mulai mengerti saat sambutanmu tak seperti biasanya. Mencoba mengabaikanmu dengan membuatkan pasta. Namun aku tahu iris kelammu yang terpancang padanya mendapat lirikan yang sama. Saling menunggu siapa yang akan mulai berbicara. Kau sangat sabar dan tak banyak bicara kecuali bersamanya. Dan dia juga tak bisa menentangmu dengan mengawali kata.

Menunggu lama. Hingga akhirnya kau merasa menunggunya bicara adalah hal yang sia-sia.

"Who?" Jemari mungilmu meraih lengannya yang tengah menata piring di atas meja. Sosok mungil itu menghentikan gerakannya. Tak membalas tatapanmu dan memilih menatap lantai di bawahnya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" suaranya lirih dengan getar samar yang terdengar.

"Jawab aku, Hinata! Siapa yang bersamamu kemarin di kereta?" Kau bukan bertanya tapi menegaskan. Adalah sebuah kenyataan yang sebenarnya sangat takut untuk kau dengarkan.

"Di–dia…."

"Kau selingkuh dariku?" Lidahmu tajam bak mata pedang. Karena luka yang ditorehkan pemuda itu membuatmu meradang. Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan saat melihat orang yang kau anggap setia dan satu-satunya bermain belakang.

"Maaf, Naruto. Maaf." Sosok mungil itu mulai terisak. Kau mencoba tersenyum walau sesak. Kau melepaskan genggamanmu dan memalingkan wajah, berharap ia tak melihat ada sesuatu di ujung matamu yang mendesak.

"Sudah kuduga." Kau berkata lirih, denganku yang tak kalah perih.

"Maaf."

Kau mencoba bertahan menerima kenyataan walau menyakitkan. Kau mencoba memaafkan walau telah dikecewakan. Tak tahan tubuhmu bergerak ke depan. Merengkuh sosok mungil itu dalam satu pelukan.

"Aku memaafkanmu. Tapi…

Sakit dan sebuah kelegaan yang terasa samar.

— aku tak bisa lagi bersamamu, Hinata…."

Kejam memang terdengar. Tapi kau melakukan itu dengan sadar. Kau mencoba menenangkan gadis yang sedang terisak bergetar sekaligus aku sendiri yang menggeletar.

Walau tanpa jawaban gadis itu mengerti semuanya. Bahwa ia salah dan inilah akibatnya. Kau perlahan melepasnya dan membiarkan sosok itu menatapmu lama. Tubuhnya berjinjit dan ia menyentuh bibirmu dengan bibirnya, untuk terakhir kalinya. Walau bagimu tanpa rasa. Yang terbayang di kepalamu adalah sosoknya yang tengah berada di kereta. Hingga saat kau membuka mata, gadis itu telah pergi. Meninggalkan sepiring pasta di atas meja. Dan juga,—

—_**luka.**_

…

**M**entari samar jatuh ke bumi.

Tertutup beberapa awan yang berarak rapi. Adalah hari untukmu berdiam dalam sendiri. Menatap dedaunan yang tertarik gravitasi. Dan angin yang mengajak menari. Namun, ketakutan akan kesendirian mulai menyerangmu tanpa kausadari. Kesendirian membuatmu seolah mati. Tapi bersamanya juga akan membuatku tersakiti.

"Hallo," suara samar terdengar.

Kau menatap ke arah pintu dan menemukan sosok tampan yang tengah tersenyum memesona. Seakan terlonjak kau menyambutnya. Setengah berlari dan menjatuhkan pelukmu ke tubuhnya. Sebuah pelukan erat yang terbalas dengan keeratan yang sama.

"Sasuke? K–kau benar Sasuke, 'kan?"

Sosok itu tersenyum dikulum. Sikapmu membuatnya maklum.

"Aku merindukanmu…" ucapmu tertahan. Ada kerinduan yang tak terjelaskan. Hal itu menutup semua ini takdir atau hanya kebetulan.

"Aku juga." Sasuke mengusap kepalamu penuh kelembutan.

Kau melepas pelukan dan saling menatap. Ada yang kalian sadari walau tanpa cakap.

"Lama sekali…"

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu… untuk apa kau ke sini?"

"Sama seperti dulu."

Jawaban singkatnya sukses membuatmu terpaku. Membuka satu kilasan masa lalu. Yang tak kau kira akan dipertahankan pemuda itu. Lama, bahkan tahun-tahun sudah berlalu.

"A–aku…."

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu." Sesuatu yang manis selalu di awali dengan kata itu. Namun, tak lama, karena ujungnya aku yang seolah teriris sembilu.

"Aku takut." Kau takut untuk memulai yang baru. Kau takut lagi-lagi cinta akan menyakitimu.

"Aku tak memaksa untuk langsung menerimaku sekarang. Tapi…" Lelaki itu memegang tanganmu, menautkan jemarinya dengan jemarimu. "Pertimbangkan perasaan yang telah bertahun-tahun ini. Untukmu."

Kau mendongak menemukan matanya. Ada keseriusan dan ketulusan di sana. Tetap sama, kalaupun berubah itu karena hasrat yang semakin menggelora.

Dia, Sasuke yang menyatakan cinta untukmu. Bahkan saat kalian belum mengenal apa artinya. Dan kini ia hadir untukmu membawa hal yang sama. Saat ini kau memang sedang terluka. Tapi kau tak bisa menolaknya. Karena kau pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Akhirnya kembali, lelaki masa kecilmu dan membawa rasa yang disebut,—

—_**cinta.**_

…

**L**engkung tawa itu kembali.

Lelaki itu berhasil mengusir sepi. Menghidupkan harimu yang seolah mati. Begitu juga saat ini. Ketika kau terbangun dengan sedikit kesal. Karena, demi Tuhan, ini masih sangat pagi. Bahkan matahari belum nampak untuk mendecak iri.

Tanganmu yang meraih sakelar lampu, nyatanya sia-sia. Lampu tak juga menyala. Namun matamu menangkap satu cahaya di ujung sana. Kau yang tak menemukan Sasuke di sisimu, memilih bergerak ke arah cahaya.

Ruang makan dengan satu cahaya di tengahnya. Sebuah lilin di atas nampan. Namun bukan itu yang pantas jadi perhatian. Ada sebuah logam yang menyilaukan. Bermanik _ruby_ dan bertahta berlian.

"Kau suka?" Seseorang memelukmu lembut. Meraih benda di atas nampan dan memutar tubuhmu yang menurut. Jemarinya meraih jemarimu.

"Kenapa tak menunggu besok pagi?" Kau bertanya samar.

"Aku takut matahari akan iri." Sedikit gombalan akan menghilangkan kekakuan.

Cincin berhasil terpasang manis. Memang ini bukan lamaran yang romantis. Namun tak ayal kau juga menangis.

Sasuke berlutut di depanmu. Meraih jemarimu.

Dan kau tak perlu memberitahu apa yang kaurasa. Karena kali ini aku tahu tanpa perlu kau memberitahunya. Kau tahu?

Kusebut rasa ini—

"Naruto Namikaze, _will you marry me and be my future_?"

"_I do_, Sasuke…"

—_**bahagia…**_

* * *

…

**aku selalu ada untukmu.**

**menatapmu dari tempatku bertahta. membuatmu mengerti semua rasa.**

**karena aku adalah 'hati'mu.**

...**  
**

* * *

…

**_THE END_**


End file.
